


Revelations

by Darkerogenous



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, It's short but i hope you like it OOF, My First Fanfic, Nipple Play, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerogenous/pseuds/Darkerogenous
Summary: As Portia and Muriel become closer, Portia invites Muriel to the rowdy raven. When he is drunk, Muriel reveals his desire to be dominated to Portia. Later they talk about it again and...





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> OOF I'm bad at summaries lol. I just wanted to write Muriel being dommed by Portia, bye  
> Muriel doesn't wear his collar in this btw

Muriel was on his bed, tied up, with his legs spread and his hands over his head. Portia was taking the sight in and caressing his muscular body, as she remembered how it had happened. 

Portia had invited the man to the Rowdy Raven, and she had managed to make him relax in a place full of people, mostly due to the alcohol. They had talked about anything and everything, and eventually came to the subject of sex.  
"You know, I may seem distant but i do have a few fantasies," Muriel had muttered. "Nooo ! You do? Oh my gosh! Tell meee," Portia had exclaimed. "I uh... I... Forget it," the large man had said. "Muriel, I'm not letting you go until you tell me. My curiosity is awakened," the small woman had stated, with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Muriel had sighed and given his answer: "I... I kind of want someone to treat me badly... If you see what i mean". "Could you... Explain a bit," Portia had asked for him to be more precise, and Muriel had looked away, blushing even more."I... Want to be at someone's mercy... Feel weak... Be... Slapped around..." Portia hadn't said anything. Her eyes had been wide open, her face a shade of pink, and at loss for words. "Do you think I'm disgusting," Muriel had shyly asked. "I... That's... So damn hot," Portia had whispered. Muriel had immediately noticed how Portia was different from usual: she had been so serious, and her voice had had a husky tone to it. They had both been blushing at this point, not knowing what to say to lighten the atmosphere.

The next day, the woman had visited Muriel and they had confessed their attraction to each other. 

One thing led to another, and after discussing each others fantasies, Muriel was now tied up and laying on his bed. Sand-colored ropes were tightly strung around his shape, and making out the curves of his body. He was bound in a way that forcibly spread his legs, with a knee on either side of his chest. His hands were simpy put over his head in handcuffs. The large man was heavily breathing, and his face was flushed. Portia bit her lip at the display, already becoming wet from the anticipation. Portia was caressing every inch of his body, the neck, the legs, everything except the groin and nipples, and Muriel was growing impatient.  
"P-plea-"  
He didn't even had the time to finish his sentence, and the small woman started touching Muriel's chest, and his breath got caught in his throat. Portia then suddenly harshly pulled on Muriel's nipples, which drew a moan from the man.  
"You don't give the orders around here."  
Her voice was still a bit shaky but her confidence was growing. Portia then began sucking on the left nipple while she still played with the right one. Muriel was grunting and heavily breathing, as the sensitive nubs were being overstimulated by the girl's harsh assault. Portia was rolling her tongue on the nipple, and occasionally slightly using teeth, then doing the same on the other nipple. Muriel's reactions were too good. She kept her eyes locked on the muscular man's face, to fully appreciate his reactions. Muriel was slowly growing hard. Portia then got off and suddenly bit down on his other breast, around the nipple. This got a surprised moan from him. Portia smirked at the reaction and left his abused nipples alone. She wholly enjoyed the sight of the puffy red nubs and Muriel shyly looking away.  
"You cleaned yourself, didn't you, Muriel," asked Portia. "Yes... Yes I did," Muriel murmured. "Yes who?" Muriel was totally red by now and his mouth was opening and closing, too embarrassed to speak. "Yes... Mistress," he finally whispered. "Good boy," Portia said in a shaky voice, too excited about how submissive this enormous man was being. Portia got in between Muriel's legs and put her face in front of his hole.  
"Do you want mistress to open you up," Portia asked, rather shy of refering to herself by this title. "Yes... Mistress... Please," Muriel said, quietly. Portia then started slightly and slowly lapping up his hole. She kept the agonising pace up until she heard a deep whine from Muriel.  
"Please... Mistress... Please" Portia smiled. "What's wrong? Tell me what you want," was her answer. "Please... Lick me harder," whined Muriel. Portia chuckled and then started harshly sucking on the pucker, teasing the entrance with her tongue. She then pushed her tongue inside the hole, which got a surprised moan from Muriel. Portia pulled her tongue out (too soon for Muriel's opinion), and got down from the bed and stood up.  
"No... Mistress... Please... Don't leave... I'll be good! I'll be a good slut, so," whined Muriel. Portia wholeheartedly laughed. "Oh Muriel... I was just taking the lube! What a dirty mouth you have, though," remarked Portia. Muriel blushed at the remark and looked away. Portia was feeling more and more confident. Her actions made Muriel deliciously submissive and cute. She wanted more. Her pussy was so wet by now that liquid was dripping down her legs, but she'd wait. She poured a good quantity of lube on her fingers and on his hole. Muriel's breath hitched at the cold sensation. Portia slowly pushed one finger in the tight hole and Muriel grunted. She waited a bit and then started moving the digit in and out of Muriel. His breathing became more and more ragged than before. After some time, Portia added a second, and then a third finger. Everytime she inserted a new finger, Muriel's reactions became more intense. Everytime she stabbed at the man's prostate, he bit his lip to muffle a moan an octave higher than his usual voice.  
"I think you're ready," Portia whispered. Muriel slightly nodded to that. Portia got off the bed to retrieve her strapon. It was a model without harness, where she could put a part inside herself for it to stay in place. She preferred it, as she could feel something this way. She inserted the first part into her pussy and covered the other part in lube. The woman got back on Muriel's bed and stood up on it to present herself to the man. Muriel was painfully hard by now, and seeing the small woman standing proudly, wearing the strapon she was going to use on him, made him want her to make a mess out of him. She went in between his legs and positioned the strapon in front of Muriel's hole.  
"Tell me what you want," Portia asked, voice trembling from the overwhelming arousal. "I... I want mistress' cock... Inside my... My slutty hole," Muriel stuttered. Portia blushed, she wouldn't have guessed what filth could leave the usual serious and unimpressed man's mouth. She slowly pushed the dildo inside Muriel's asshole, and he whined deeply. She continued with slow small strokes, to make the man impatient.  
"What's wrong Muriel? Why are you whining," Portia asked. "M-mistress please..." Portia chuckled at the cute reaction. "Please what," she whispered in the large man's ear. "Please... Please fuck me hard... Mess me up... Make my asshole all sloppy... Please," Muriel said, in a needy voice. Portia smirked and then began harshly pounding into the man's hole. Muriel was moaning in a much higher voice than usual, and it made Portia crazy.  
"How do you like it, you slut," she moaned, from the friction of her side of the dildo inside her pussy. "It feels... So good mistress! Don't stop! Please," he groaned, looking away with shame. "Look me in the eyes, Muriel," said the woman. Muriel slightly gasped at the request, but felt too embarrassed to obey. This didn't please Portia, so she stopped thrusting.  
"Mistress," Muriel whispered. "Muriel," Portia seriously answered. He understood and, slowly, turned his gaze toward Portia's.  
"Good boy," Portia whispered. She then started thrusting again, and began stroking Muriel's dick. Muriel was moaning even more now, he just wanted to cum so badly.  
"You're such a slut," Portia said, "you have such a big cock but want to have your ass pounded like this." Muriel whined as an answer. He was so fucking hard. His cock was dripping. His asshole was twitching. He loved this, but it wasn't enough.  
"Mistress, please... Choke me," Muriel pleaded. Portia was surprised to hear this request, but she wasn't against it. She put one her small hand around his neck (as much as she could) and squeezed. Muriel breathing was ragged, but his hole had tightened. Oh god, he was going to come so hard. "Mistress," he gasped, "I'm gonna come!" Portia was also at her limit. "Come for me, slut," she said, out of breath. Some more strokes and Muriel came with an obscene moan. His hips bucked in the air, his cock and ass twitched and his eyes rolled back into his head. Semen splurted out of his cock on Portia's hand and both's stomaches. This sight was already too much for Portia. She pulled the toy out of Muriel, out of her herself, and then started fingering herself harshly. Two fingers were pumping in and out of her pussy and one was fondling her clitoris. Portia was moaning softly in a high pitched voice, and in minutes she came with a louder moan. After some time she threw herself next to Muriel. 

"Was it good," Portia shyly asked. "... The best," Muriel murmured, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad," Portia whispered. They stayed in each others arms for some time, when Muriel broke the silence "... I think we should wash," he suggested. Portia lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "Wanna go skinny dipping," Portia asked, a smirk on her face. ".... Yes," Muriel murmured, blushing. It was amusing how this still embarrassed him after what they had done, but that made him just cuter in Portia's eyes.


End file.
